


After Everything

by bountifulnuggets



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets
Summary: He never stopped being so determined, even after everything he'd been through.





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I whipped up, I recently rediscovered this ship after a long time and forgot how much I loved Pokemon B&W and Ferriswheelshipping in general 😄
> 
> Enjoy, and comments are welcomed :3

"There's no way a person like me, someone who only understands Pokemon- no, actually… I didn't understand them, either."

Hilda noticed the way N looked her in the eyes as he spoke, his voice soft yet determined, in a sort of shy way. 

"No way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokemon and were surrounded by friends…" 

Hilda gave him a bit of a smile, despite her fatigue from the earlier battle. "You can have that, too. The decision just depends on what you make of the future. And you can make something of yourself, 200 times better then what Ghetsis put you through." Despite her exhaustion, her blue eyes still sparkled with confidence.

N didn't reply. He thought of his so called father's words from earlier and admittedly they still hurt. everything he thought he was doing right, going after his own ideals.. it wasn't.  
He was nothing more than a pawn in Ghetsis's twisted game, and his so called father made sure to make him remember that. 

He'd never forget the rage in Hilda's eyes at hearing those words, and how warm her embrace was whenever she comforted him through his tears. It made him hurt a little less, even for just a moment.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and.. what I should do is something I should decide for myself." He grabbed his Pokeball, tossing it through the gaping hole in the side of the castle, Zekrom's elegant form bursting out in a flash of light.

"N!" Hilda reached her hand out, her voice louder now, as if he couldn't hear her.

He turned to face her, silently.

Suddenly she's in his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug and that warmth from earlier events is brought back to him. 

He returns the embrace, albeit a bit awkwardly as she buries her head into his shoulder. He'd felt.. feelings towards her since that day on the Ferris wheel, but he wasn't the best with romance, for obvious reasons. 

She lifts her head up, staring into his eyes. "I'll come find you. When the time is right."

He smiles a bit at her, and she suddenly leans in and presses her lips against his own. It's nothing fiery or passionate, but soft, and slow. It was.. peaceful. He shyly tried to return it the best way he could, feeling his heart beating faster and faster. He took her hands, holding them gently.

She pulls back, staring softly into his eyes. "You better not forget me, okay?" 

"I promise, Hilda. You won't need to worry." He smiled at her again, letting go of her embrace before turning to Zekrom. This was it. A chance to finally make things right with himself. To find his own ideals.

Suddenly, he turned back around, Hilda now standing proudly with her Pokemon, despite both of their fatigue.

"Hilda!"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You said you have a dream.. that dream.. make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you!"

She had no words, being completely taken aback but overall.. happy. His determination inspired her and made her love him even more.

"Well, then.. farewell!"

And then he was gone. Just like that.

Hilda fell to her knees, exhaustion catching up to her. But despite that, she smiled.

"I promise you I'll come find you, one day." She thought to herself, promising herself as well.

But until that day came, she'd just need to get stronger. For him, her Pokemon, and her friends.

It was absolutely worth it.


End file.
